JMC Big Brother 5
JMC Big Brother 5, also known as Big Brother: All-Stars, was the fifth season of the YouTube series JMC Big Brother. This season featured 16 past contestants returning for a another chance. It began on August 12, 2017, and aired on Justin Craig's YouTube Channel, concluding on September 24, 2017, when Kirstyn was crowned the winner with a 5-4 vote from the jury. Twist Teams On the first day of the game, the all stars learned that they would be playing the game in 4 teams of 4 players. The player that won HoH each week would also earn safety for their entire team. The teams lasted for four weeks. Fortune Cookies The All Stars also learned that 16 fortune cookies were hidden in the living room. Each player would have to fine ONE of the cookies. After a player is evicted, they will open their fortune cookie with Justin. One of the cookies contained the fortune that allowed its holder to return to the game. If the cookie was not used after 5 evictions, there would be a competition for one of the evictees to return to the game. Raul had the cookie. Because he was not evicted within the first four weeks, Teryn returned through a competition. Double HoH Each week, TWO houseguests would win Head of Household. Each HoH will nominate one houseguest for eviction. Hidden Veto This season, TWO vetos were hidden in the house. They could be used after the veto meeting to save one nominee from eviction. They were found by Kaylee and Bradley. Super X During week 6, Raul received a Pandora's Box. He had to either give an envelope to himself, or another remaining houseguest. He gave the envelope to Lexi. Lexi received the Super X, giving her the power to solely evict one of the two nominations. It can be used up to the final 6. Coup D'Etat For sitting out of week 7's head of household competition, Kirstyn and Natasha had the chance to receive the Coup D'Etat, which allows the holder to save one or both nominations from the chopping block, and having the ability to name the replacement nominee(s). Kirstyn received the power. Alternate Nominations After Kirstyn won the week 9 Head of Household, she was tasked with naming two of her friends and two of her foes. She was then given three envelopes to give to three of the four people she named. She gave the envelopes to Lexi, Natasha, and Bradley. Natasha and Lexi each received the power to name one of Kirstyn's nominations. Lexi chose Geoff, and Natasha chose Kaylee. Bone Head Bone Head was a skeleton head that appeared in the living room during week 9. Because Bradley's got the specific envelope, he got to anonymously control what Bone Head said throughout the week. Bonus Veto If any houseguest spelt a word longer than "Locations" in the week 10 veto competition, they will receive a second Power of Veto. This power was not obtained. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Round 1 Round 2 (Speed Week) Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Round 1 Round 2 (Speed Week) Round 3 (Speed Week) Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Finale Jury